Apocalyptic Experience
by xEPICxBULLSEYEx
Summary: The Ghost crew have crashed landed on a mysterious planet full of...zombies? Read to find out how the Ghost crew and the surviving group called FanFic escape the infected planet. There will be laughs, cries and cookies! Co authored by MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves. All FanFic writers in this fandom will be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, Hey guys it Destiny and Bullseye!this is a new story we're working on, the idea was borrowed fom Specter 8 so all credit goes to her. We have two surprises the chapter, one will reveal themselves half way through. Also, KC or RadioActiveRebel has taken some time to herself because of a personal matter. She will be alright though and she asked us to tell you guys she will be fine and not to worry about her!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

The Ghost crew have been travelling to Lothal after discussing tactics with the former Jedi, Ashoka Tano. During the meeting, Zeb and Ezra were meant to refuel the ship but them being, well them, they had to forget about it.

"Hera, can I go to sleep now?" Ezra whined in the back of the ship.

"Oh no, you starved my baby of her meal, now you're going to find a planet for her to feed" Hera scowled in Ezra's direction. "Besides, Sabine is asleep so I'll need the company"

"I know Sabine is sleep, everyone is sleeps. They mentioned it about, I don't know, a million times!" Ezra flailed his arms in frustration. "I found a planet 10 minutes ago"

"Congratulations, again. You're going to find the fuel and bring it back" Hera jerked as the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace. "What is this planet called anyway?"

"Atheron, the Empire use to test weapons here but abandoned the planet. It's bound have a lot of fuel" Ezra walked over to Hera looking out the window, thick red clouds covered the planet.

"Good job Ezra" Hera smiled at the blue haired boy. "You've redeemed yourself"

"Really? Does that mean I can sleep?" Ezra was met with a slow head shake from the Twi'lek.

Ezra fell over when the ship suddenly dropped after making wierd wizzing sounds, he looked at Hera and 3 words came out of her mouth.

"Out of fuel" Those 3 words has always scared the boy, he loved to fly, when the ship had fuel.

The two strapped themselves in, Hera pulled up the intercom and screamed something into it, he heard a loud thud which suggested Zeb was awake. The crew sat down in there seats and Chopper hid himself in a crate for protection. The noise of the quickly descending ship blocked out all other sound, making it difficult to stay focused. Zeb grabbed the closet hand to him, which just happened to be Sabine's, who got the idea of teasing him for fun.

"Hold on, the ground's coming quicker than expected" Hera started pressing buttons and flicking switches, she knew it was going to hurt.

Kanan tried to use the force ao he could slow down the ship, but he couldn't concentrate, something felt...wrong. He looked in front of him and saw brown dirt, the next second he was unconscious.

Several Hours Later (read that again but imagine the voice from spongebob)

Sabine woke up with a man pulling her out of the ship, she looked around and saw the rest of the crew by a dead tree. She looked around and saw her guns were still holstered, she slowly moved her arm towards the gun hoping to jump these scavengers. She heard someone talk, his soft words made her reality these weren't bad people.

"Take them to FanFic, give them food, water and treat their wounds. They've been through a lot so don't give them a hard time" the first man kneeled next to Sabine. "Wake up princess, sun is setting, more of them will be coming soon"

"We'll have to carry them to the car, they can't walk after that" the second man started lifting Kanan. "Let's get home, hopefully Luna and Paint has our food ready, I've been eatin rations for the past week"

"I can second that Psych, let's help these first" the first man saw Sabine was awake. "Ok, you're going to be lifted, don't freak out, both of your legs are broken"

Sabine screamed as she suddenly felt the pain, they must be broken bad. She grabbed around the neck of the strange man as she was lifted into the air, she knew her family was safe.

"Ok, I've distracted the dead, but we have about 3 minutes" a third man with a Balaclava said, he winked at Sabine. "Where's Bullseye?"

"Oh you know him, searching for their things" the first man set Sabine in a metal box with round things on each corner, it was rusty and dirty.

"He's not immune, why is he doing it alone?" A fourth soilder set an unconscious Ezra next to Sabine, Ezra had a deep cut along his eyebrow, she thought he was lucky.

"Tell him to get back here, Specter will get angry again" the second man known as Psych joked.

Sabine saw black dots in her vision, she only assumed she was going to black out. Sabine saw a man with an orange and red scarf jump onto of the box, then to Sabine's surprise, IT MOVED! Sabine blacked out, wondering where the hell this place is.

Ezra awoke in the darkness. Only fire light glowed in distance, a young girl sat next to it sharping a stick with a knife. Ezra touch above his eyebrow felling a deep scratch that stank of blood. He looked around his surroundings to see they were in an old metal building with shelves of food and weapons. He also saw his crew mates, they looked dead around him. Kanan was leaned against the wall in the corner, Hera next to him, then Sabine but she was laying flat of the ground instead of leaning against the wall. Then Zeb, strong Zeb looked injured the most. He was laying down on a bed not to far away with scratches that fell down his neck to his waist.

Ezra tried to move up but the dizziness wounded his head. The girl most have seen him move cause she got up and looked at him. Ezra could just barely see her as the dizziness took over his mind.

She came towards him, grabbing something from a self. Ezra stiffened as she sat down cross legged In front of him.

 _Who are you?_ He wanted to growl out loud but words never came to his mouth.

"Nasty fall you had eh?" She smiled showing her whitish yellow teeth. Ezra nodded but couldn't move his lips. "Drink this it will make you feel better." She said giving Ezra the warm cup. Ezra drank it.

 _Who ever these people are, their not that bad._ Ezra sipped the drink not thinking twice and swallowed the warm tea. Finally the dizziness went away and he spoke.

"Who are you?" The blue haired boy asked the young girl.

"I'm called Destiny here, what's your name?" Destiny said taking the drink away from him and put it back on the shelf a few feet away. Just as she left Ezra notice she was wearing a wolf tail. He wanted to ask about it but kept his mouth shut. (Yes Destiny does wear a wolf tail don't judge

"Ezra. My names Ezra Bridger." He yawned and tried to wobble up. She smiled and gave Ezra a hand as he struggled to get up. "How old are you?" He said looking at the girl who was all most as tall as him.

"13." Destiny smiled at the boy.

"Your like my heigh and I'm 15!" (Ezra's 5.4 feet:3 I checked)

"I get told a lot I'm tall. I still think I'm really short though!" Destiny exclaimed as another girl barged in threw a strong metal door.

"Destiny your needed with- He's up?!" The girl said looking at Ezra, he gulped.

"I'm needed with?" Destiny said annoyed but had a playful grin on her face.

"Oh sorry your needed with Wind outside Bullseye was jumped by the..." She stopped making me uncomfortable "by the you know what..." The girl said looking at Ezra. Destiny nodded and grabbed a blaster off the shelf and two pocket knifes and attached them to her belt. Then they took off out the door leaving Ezra confused.

Ezra explored the room, the shelves, the types of weapons. And trying to determine why there wasn't any windows. The room was big and dark and the floor was dirty with dirt and mud all over its hard steel floor. Then he wanted to see how his friend was. He went to Zeb, his breathing was long and raspy. His wounds were worse than he would have ever imaged, scars everywhere, patched up wounds... But one wound wasn't patched up. It was on his shoulder and it looked like some creature bit him... Then he caught something shine in the fire light. It was a large sword that leaned against the wall. He looked threw the other weapons there like the blasters, machetes and knifes. That's when Ezra thought of his own weapon. Panic flew up inside him as he looked at where his light saber usually hung.

It was there. Relief glowed in his heart that his precious weapon was still there.

Then something else caught his eye. What was outside like? Why did Destiny leave like that? And being Ezra and full of curiosity he went out the heavy door into the sunlight.

Kanan stirred to life as his eyes focused on the near by fire. He shook his head a bit and cleared his mind.

 _Where are we?_ He asked in his head as he meditated. Then he remembered the crash and blacking out too the screams of his crew mates.

Kanan started to scan out using the force to find out anymore info about this strange planet but the only thing that popped up in his mind was a ungrateful presence. He sensed this before too, before he blacked out. Kanan got up slowly to check his family. But once he stood up he saw Only Hera and Sabine.

 _Where is Ezra? And Zeb?_ That when he heard the raspy breath and growls of pain. He turned towards It too find Zeb laying on a bed. Full of scratches, wounds and blood.

Kanan put his hand over him and started to force heal him but all the would healed except one. It was a nasty bite in his shoulder and Kanan knew this wasn't healing easy.

 **Hewo it's Destiny signing out! Remember to review and if you have questions PM me or Bullseye! But for now...**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, Hey guys it's Bullseye and Destiny with another exciting chapter, we can't get enough of this. I'm going to write the first half and Destiny will write the last, I want to thank Destiny again for helping me with this. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more about what's happening. Enjoy. And yes she does actually wear a wolf tail.

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Ezra stumbled through the door, he was blinded by the bright light from the almost white sun. The land looked dry and dead, like it's been abused in its life.

His attention was stolen by a low groan, he saw an army of stormtroopers with chuncks of flesh missing. He saw the girl from before stabbing one of them in the head, trying to reach a man in ripped clothing a colourful scarf. Ezra ignited his lightsaber, determined to help. He lunged forward and cut a trooper in half, but it kept groaning.

"In the head!" The girl shouted attracting more of them. "Stab it in the brain!"

Ezra swung and sliced through the rotten flesh cleanly, the hoarse groaning stopped.

"Good job blueberry, now get Destiny and leave!" The man in trouble shouted.

"Not without you Bullseye!" Destiny slowly made her way to the man known as Bullseye. "You'll die!"

"And so will you if you stay!" Ezra quickened his pace when he heard painful screaming. "I'll distract them"

"No! Think about our family, they won't be the same!" Destiny finally reached Bullseye. "I protect you and you protect me, that was our promise"

"Fine, get down" Bullseye pushed Destiny to the floor as Ezra's lightsaber flew over their heads.

"Thanks" Destiny smiled as she stood back up, she hugged Bullseye tightly. "You promised to stay, so don't leave us yet"

"I won't" Bullseye hugged Destiny back then let go, he turned to Ezra. "I see you're awake, Ezra"

"How do you know my name?" Ezra held his lightsaber infront of him, pointing at Bullseye.

"Your droid told us" Bullseye, moved towards Ezra. "We heard the broadcasts, we aren't Imperials"

Ezra sheathed his lightsaber and presented his hand, Bullseye shook it and they all walked back to the base.

With Kanan

"Are you ok?" Kanan looked at the bite marks on Zeb's shoulder.

"No, it hurts like hell" Zeb tried to sit but was pushed back down by a girl, she looked friendly.

"Sit back down, if you move then the poison will spread and you'll die" the girl applied a powder substance to the bite. "My name is Azula, you guys falled pretty fast, what happened?"

"We ran out of fuel, mid-flight" Kanan smirked. "Just like we always do"

"We can fix your ship, but..." Azula looked at Kanan. "You're going to need to talk to Rebel for repairs, Radio for permission to search for supplies and Specter to take the most suicidal person we have to access areas that no one else will"

"Was that last one a joke?" Kanan was confused, did she really mean it?

"No, you're going to travel far for supplies. The fuel you're going to need is on the otherside of the planet" Azula walk towards a locked door, she opened it after hearing 3 knocks. "And here he is?"

Ezra walked through the door with Bullseye hanging over his shoulder, Destiny supporting the otherside of Bullseye.

"Before you ask, I was bit" Bullseye sat down on the bed next to Zeb. "But this armor really works"

"Good to see you're still alive, you can thank Azilia for that" Azula looked at Ezra. "You, sit"

"What?" Ezra was confused why she was bossing him around until he felt the stinging sensation from his eyebrow. "Ok"

Ezra sat on the table, preparing for a needle to pierce his skin. Instead, he got disinfectant wiped over the wound and a plaster placed onto.

"That should do it" Azula went over to Bullseye and lifted up his shirt to show black armor, obviously made to stop small weapons from hurting him. "If you die, I'll kill you"

Azula walked out of the room, leaving everyone in silence. Destiny was fixing her tail, Bullseye was removing his armor, Kanan was trying to wake Hera and Ezra was explaining things to Sabine.

"So what are those things?" Ezra asked Bullseye. "You seem to know how to fight them well"

"They're dead, we call them that" Bullseye walked over to Sabine. "You're fine, just need to rest"

A reddish-white wolf ran into the room and stood between Destiny and the rest of the room, it had a black left ear and under belly.

"Axel, they're friendly" Destiny slowly stroked the wolf, everyone but Bullseye looked confused. "He's my pet"

"How did you get a pet wolf?" Sabine asked while recovering from fear.

"I found him when I followed the search team, I got lost and found him. I was attacked by a dead, but Bullseye saved me before I was hit" Axel walked over to Sabine and licked her face. "That was three years ago"

"How many people live here?" Kanan was shocked how all the people he saw are kids. "And where are your parents?"

"About 50 people live here and each have an important role" Bullseye answered. "But our parents. Died, abandoned us or were kicked out"

"Who was kicked out?" Sabine saw the hurt look on Destiny's face.

"Her mother" Bullseye put a hand on Destiny's shoulder. "After her father died searching for supplies, her mother became abusive and almost killed her"

"What happened?" Ezra knew he stepped over the line. "Ichichi helped Destiny run away while I took care of the mother"

"Hey!" Azula shouted. "Radio wants to talk to the new comers while Specter is going to kill Bullseye"

Bullseye's eyes widened as he bolted out of the room, leaving a trail of dust.

"She was joking about that last bit right?" Kanan asked, but was only met with a shrug.

Destiny smiled at them knowing something about Bullseye. She giggled and went towards a shelf that was against the wall.

A knock hit the door twice and Azula answered it. A girl stood there and came in.

Destiny took one glance at the new girl and started to fidget around with a old radio collar. She grabbed the black collar and opened a small box on the collar. She hooked up some wires and closed it. It buzzed to life, the red light beeping. "Done! Haha! Radio you owe me your space waffles!" Destiny exclaimed out of no where. The girl looked at her like for real?! We're this now?

That must be Radio. Kanan thought and watched her with curious eyes. She caught Kanan looking at her.

"Welcome to FanFic!" She said to them. "My names Radio and your welcome to stay as long as you want!"

"We don't want to stay!" Sabine growled at her. Radio looked at her.

"None of us do..." Radio signed and stiffened a bit. "Now if there's any questions-"

Destiny jumped up with joy interrupting her and put the collar around Axel. "There now I can track you." She twirled in a circle with joy making her tail flop around. Axel wagged his tail, Kanan sensed the wolf was confused but was happy cause his owner was happy.

Radio smiled at Destiny and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kanan got up and went towards Radio.

"I want to go outside." Kanan said to Radio.

"No." Radio said and started back in her way towards the door. Kanan stood up next to her.

"I'm going outside." He growled and started walking towards the door with her.

"No your not! Your in no shape to be leaving!" Radio growled back and stood in front of him.

"Ezra went outside! That Destiny went outside. I'm going outside."

"Kanan for one second could you listen to someone but yourself! Your not going out and that is final!" Radio said again but with an angrier tone. Kanan signed at looked at the teen.

"I don't understand why I'm being controlled by immature teenagers, I thought it went the other way around..." Kanan said and walked back to a bench and sat down.

Ezra looked towards Kanan and gave him a sheepish grin. Kanan shook his head and smiled back.

The door was slammed on three times. Radio ran to the door and opened it. A boy ran in and slammed it shut.

"Sky?!" Azula and Radio exclaimed looking at the worried boy about Destiny's age.

"Radio! There's been an attack! Paint and Luna were jumped by the Dead while they were getting food!" Sky replied afraid looking at Kanan then to the rest of the crew.

"Ok find Bullseye and Destiny!" Azula shouted to him as she grabbed a blaster from the shelf. Radio grabbed hers from her holster.

"Done!" He said.

"Wind?" Azula asked power walking towards him.

"Yes! And everyone else is busy at the southern border! We need everyone we can get!" Sky said pointing at Ezra and Kanan. Radio shook her head. Sky gave her a look and both the girls signed knowing it was a bad idea signed.

"Fine! You boys load up!" Radio barked the order to the Jedi as they scanned the weapons on the walls. Kanan watched as Ezra took 2 large pocket knifes. Ezra looked back at him and shrugged.

"Sky! You meet up with Bullseye and Destiny, we will meet you guys there!" Azula and Radio said taking off, Kanan, Sky and Ezra nodded and took off.

Kanan finally seeing the dusty outdoors made him shiver down his spine. This desert looking place looked unliveable.

how did these teens manage to live in this horrible place?

With Destiny

"Bullseye! You said back up would be here by now!" Destiny said as she sliced threw a zombies brain with her machete. Guts and blood landed on her dirty brown shirt and her ripped blue jeans.

"I said they would be here soon! Not now!" He growled as he shot at three zombies in the head. "Bullseye." He smirked to himself.

"Ya well we're not done yet!" Destiny growled as more zombies came threw. "Paint! You and Luna ok?! Destiny looked up a tree where they stayed.

Stupid. They forget their weapons. Rule 5 you don't leave FanFic with out weapons.

"Destiny! Behind!" Bullseye warned as she ducked and stabbed a knife in the Dead's leg. Bullseye sliced his machete out of its holster at and sliced its head causing its flesh to fall into her hair.

"GROSS!" Destiny shouted and shook her head creeped out.

"Destiny! Your attracting more!" Bullseye growled, she stopped and looked up as the Storm Troopers Zombies came closer. Their flesh peeked out from the ripped armor and blood stained flesh.

"Bullseye there's too many we need to run!" Destiny exclaimed as they approached mindless.

"Wait! I hear something!" He shouted.

"Ya I hear something too! The Dead!" Destiny shouted at him, Bullseye gave her a look. She signed and flung her pocket knife at one of the dead and it hit him in the head dropping to the ground. Destiny pulled out her blaster and tried to shot but not shots came.

"I'm out!"

Then out of the bushes Sky jumped out with the two Jedi's following.

"Prefect timing just perfect!" Destiny said admiring them. Sky smiled and shot his blaster at the Dead hitting some of them. Next Kanan and Ezra ignited their sabers and sliced at the infected's heads. They fell to the ground dead for good.

"Wait? Wasn't Radio and Azula supposed to be here?!" Sky exclaimed.

YAY! THEY OK! WOOHOO! And if you haven't guessed it it's Destiny again saying if you enjoyed review! If you didnt PM me or Bullseye telling us what we can fix! Also if your not in the story yet doesn't mean you won't ever be!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, Hewo everyone! It's Bullseye and Destiny with another chapter, one a day! Anyway, you guys have gave us so much supported and positive comeback on our story that we want to thank everysingle one of you. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Out of of the frying pan

The Ghost crew was sat in a room with a table in the middle, the air was still and no noise was emitted. Sabine was annoyed that all of her painting equipment was destroyed while Ezra thought about the events of earlier that day. The door opened and 6 people walked in, Destiny, Radio, Bullseye, and 3 others.

"This is Shadow, Savanah and Hawk. They will be helping you get settled" Radio smiled brightly. "Thanks to you Jedis, our sisters are alive"

"But..." Bullseye started. "You won't be getting the fuel anytime soon"

"What?!" Kanan screamed. "Our pilot still hasn't woke up and we can't just sit here, we need to get her out of here"

"I completely understand" Radio shuffled uneasily, she was about to deliver some bad news. "The town where the fuel is located, is where..."

"Is where what?" Sabine pushed.

"It's where my parents died, and I'm not going there to help you" Bullseye let out a hiss as his head impacted with the wall, caused by Zeb's rage. "You better reconsider!"

"Bullseye!" Destiny ran to Bullseye's side, she checked his head.

"If you injure him, then you have no chance getting fuel" Radio threatened.

"We don't need him" Sabine stood up and walked towards the door. "He won't help us leave this infected planet"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Bullseye slowly, but shakily stood up. "I'm sorry that while I'm helping you escape, we have no chance to leave. We don't have a ship, only an ancient car that has hardly any fuel. I have to look out for my family too, and they need to leave before I do"

"Bullseye..." Savanah said softly.

"No, I'll help you, but we aren't going there" Bullseye stormed out of the room, Destiny hugged her tail.

"He cares about all of us" Shadow stated. "Ever since this place was formed he tried to get us off this planet, but our parents wouldn't let him. Ever since they died, he swear that no one else wouldn't have to"

"It scares us" Destiny said through the tears. "He's not even immune yet he still goes out there, and he always comes back with supplies, his other teammates and a smile. But it doesn't stop us from worrying"

"He's the craziest one we have, yet also the closest brother" Radio pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Zeb. "If you do that again, I will blow your eyes out of your head. I'm not losing him because of your temper, he's already dieing"

"What do you mean?" Ezra finally spoke. "Everyday he has the stress of protecting everyone on his back, you have no idea what he's been through. He's scared and wants to end his life, don't push him to doing it"

Radio holstered her pistol and left the room to search for Bullseye. Hawk turned on a holo projector.

"Ok then, let's get you to know the basics" Hawk changed to a slide about the rules of the group.

"Rule number one!" Shadow shouted. "Family comes first, supplies can be found again, but family dies forever"

"Number two!" Destiny piped up. "Only go outside if you're immune or if someone is in danger, otherwise you stay inside"

"Wait" Sabine held her hand up. "Bulleye isn't immune"

"He's no exception, he breaks that rule all the time" Shadow laughed slightly, "he's always been like that."

"Rule number 3!" Savanah said calmly. "Never leave HQ without a weapon. That one also gets broken all the time"

"Rule number 4!" Hawk continued. "There are no ranks, only age. There are no leaders either"

"Rule number 5!" Shadow looked at Zeb. "No attacking other member of FanFic, we're all brothers and sisters"

"Rule number 6!" Destiny finished. "Always look out for each other"

The Ghost crew read all the rules over and over, eventually everyone seemed ok with them.

With Bullseye

"How did it go?" Specter asked lightly.

"They want me to go to Light City, I can't go back" Bullseye sat on the bed.

"I know, and I'm not forcing you" Specter hugged Bullseye, she pecked him on the cheek. "But you should stay, you aren't immune"

"I made a promise to my parents" Bullseye hugged Specter as she sat down. "I want everyone to get off this planet"

"I know" Specter smiled at her boyfriend, but she couldn't shake the thought that something bad was going to happen. "Does Oscar know why you almost killed him last time you went there?"

"Yeah, he told me to stay if I wanted to" Bullseye looked at Specter. "You've got something on your face"

"Where?" Before Specter could move her hands, Bullseye had her in a deep kiss. **(smooth, I know)**

"Ahem" Bullseye annoyingly broke the kiss and looked at Radio. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Specter sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Bullseye, you aren't going to Lizheath" Radio moved towards Bullseye. "You're hard to kill, but not impossible. How's your head after that Lasat pancaked it?"

"What?!" Specter stormed out the room with a murderous face.

"It's fine, and Lizheath has more fuel" Bullseye laid on the bed.

"It's a radioactive wasteland" Radio countered. "Go to Light City, if we find that ship then we can get out of here"

"Fine!" Bullseye stood up and walked towards the door. "But I'm the one who goes in alone"

"Deal" Radio smiled, she had the perfect family. "You leave in a week"

One Week Later ((sponge bob voice:3))

"Alright you guys all ready to go?" Bullseye said as he entered Fanfic to see his rebel friends packing old backpacks. Everyone nodded but Chopper made a annoying noise.

"Chopper! I told you once and I'm telling you again your staying here until Hera wakes up, beside your her droid!" Kanan chuckled and shook his head. Ezra and Zeb smirked happy to get rid if the droid.

"I'm all ready to go!" A voice said behind Bullseye. He turned around to see Destiny and Axel standing there. Destiny was holding a brown backpack and Axel had a pouch attached to his radio collar probably having small first aid kit in it or extra ammo in it.

"Destiny! I said I'm going alone." Bullseye said trying to be gentle to the younger girl.

"There's no way you can't make me come Bullseye. I'm known to make people do what I want easily." Destiny smirked and whispered something to Axel making him head to Bullseye. He stopped and sat down giving Bullseye a cute wolfy face.

"Your not coming and that's final I'm not going to let something bad happen to you! Your still young and have a life to live!" Bullseye protested but Destiny shook her head.

Bullseye signed and growled to himself. "Just because you found Azula and Radio trapped in a zombie trap a week ago doesn't mean you can do what you want!" Destiny signed and dropped her backpack. She signalled Axel to come and they walked away.

The rebels gave Bullseye a worried stare as he turned around to look at them. Bullseye growled and told them to come on and they started their journey.

With Spector

Spector sat down at her desk as she tried to fidget around with her old radio transmitter. She pushed a button and it jumped into life cause her to have a mini heart attack.

"Hello?! Hello?! Is anyone out there!" A voice from the radio said in its scratchy glitchy voice.

"Yes this is are you?!" Spector said into the device.

"My name is Fulcrum, I have some missing crew members..."

With Ezra

Ezra and his team started to walk at Dawn, the sun was already up and it made the journey scorching hot. Ezra couldn't walk five minutes and not take out his water bottle. He tried to take a sip but the beautiful water was snatched from him.

"Do you want to die?!" Bullseye demanded the teen as he held his water. Ezra shook his head at the boy. "Then I suggest not wasting your water!" Bullseye growled and slammed the water bottle into his chest. Ezra grabbed it and growled.

"There's a creek in the forest, the forest will take us all day to get there so save the water. And you won't die."Bullseye said as they all continued walking. Ezra started to get glance from Zeb with a evil grin on his face to tease him.

Ezra growled so far he hated this journey and this place. And the stench! It smelled like something died!

Wait... Its never smelled like this before...

Then out of nowhere, Ezra felt the weigh of something and throw him to the ground. It was a creature that was dog-like but grosser and more fleshy. Ezra shouted and grabbed a knife from his pocket but the creatures foul breath made him gag. The dog-like thing stood over top of him jaws over his head, eyes pricing into Ezra's blue electric eyes.

Blaster shoots rang out in Ezra's ears as the creature flew back and hit the ground dead without a sound.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as Ezra ran up an hid behind his Master.

"Looks like the Dead got our Dingos." Bullseye said holding his blaster up and shoot at them.

"Dingos?" Sabine questioned him as she got her pistols ready.

"Nice dog-like animals here. Dangerous and stealthy. Which is why their perfect Zombies." Bullseye said killing off the last few Dingos.

Ezra looked around to see if anyone of them remained. He saw something off in the distance. "Aw Bullseye! There's one more." Ezra said pointing in the direction of the Dingo. Bullseye grabbed something from his backpack. Binoculars.

"Shit." Bullseye muttered and grabbed his stuff. He whistled which made everyone freeze and look at him. The Dingo ran at him. But once he got closer he wasn't a Dingo at all. It looked like...

Axel.

"Destiny's tracking us. So let's get going. Hopefully the dog will leave. And that girl won't get herself killed." Bullseye said petting the wolf and sending him back. He got up and started to walk away everyone followed silently.

It's going nicely! Right! Well anyways I have nothing important to say but you better review! Please :3 we love reviews lolz doesn't everyone? X3 well I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, so I just wanted to let everyone know that you will all be in this story, but just know that there won't any extreme introductions, like thinking that OC was dead. Now Destiny's A/N, HEY! FRIENDS! Aw I don't really know what I should say other than WE'RE BACK! Ya I got nothing else!**

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Into The Fire

The group of 5 had arrived at the creek, because it was dark, they could see the already burning fire. Bullseye stopped the group and whistled a tune, the same tune was whistled back. Bullseye told the group to follow as they walked towards the fire, 3 figures were waiting.

"Hey guys" a man walked up to Bullseye and shook his hand. "it's all clear until the station, it's covered with dead from there"

"Thanks Ichichi, help everyone get set up for the night" Bullseye walked over to the creek and sat down, away from the group.

"What's his problem?" Sabine snapped.

"He lost his parents in Light City, he also almost killed one of our family" a girl walked over to the crew. "I love your armor, name's 14"

"Don't smother them" a second girl walked over. "I'm Shay, Radio's sister"

"That was a nice chat" yawned Zeb, but I better sleep.

"Ok, we have to report in" Shay sat next to a Radio and turned it on. "Sapphire to Emerald, Emerald come in"

"Hey sis" the radio buzzed, it was clearly very old. "How's the night sky?"

"Red as ever" Shay joked. "Moonstone has arrived"

"Roger that Sapphire, Jade is on the line" the sound of people switching places was heard through the Radio.

"Hey Sapphire, can I talk to Moonstone? I got some news" Specter said with worry through the radio.

"No can do, scarf boy needs some time" Shay looked over to see Bullseye setting up his bed roll. "Can I take a message?"

"Tell him that Ful-" a loud scream cut out the rest of the sentence, a blaster shot was heard immediately after. "WHAT WAS THAT?! THEY BETTER NOT DIE!"

"I'll check it out" Shay grabbed a blaster and ran in the direction of screams, she heard splashing and someone struggled. Shay shined a light and saw Bullseye fight off some zombies, she froze when she saw something that would scar her for life.

"Shay! Get out of here!" Bullseye shot one of them in the head, he was flanked from behind by another, a small knife killed it while a wolf ran to take out another. Bullseye stabbed the last.

"Are you ok?" Bullseye saw the shock in Shay's eyes, Destiny came running out of a bush and hugged Bullseye.

"Y-Your hand" Shay managed to get out before noticing the blood leaking from it.

"Shit" Bullseye whispered. "That knife really stings"

Shay went to pull out a knife but 14 stopped her, the air was still as everyone joined them in the creek.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as he saw Bullseye's hand, the amount of blood pouring from it scared him.

"H-He was b-bit" Shay dropped into the water, crying that she thought she had failed.

"I wasn't bit" Bullseye defended. "I cut my hand when trying to get my knife"

"Let's have a look" Destiny looked at his hand trying to wipe away the blood, but it wouldn't stop. Fright rushed through Destiny's body, she knew that a bite would prevent any healing. She placed her friends hand in the water, the creek's water was dyed red as the wound became clearer to see. "He wasn't bit"

Everyone exhaled heavily, they watched as Destiny grabbed the first aid kit from Axel. Shay stood up after recovering from her shock and helped the young girl, once they were done, the loud sound of skin meets skin was heard.

"I swear to god, if you scare me like that again then I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Shay shouted, she hugged Bullseye tightly, Destiny joined in. "You made a promise, please keep it. I can't lose anyone else"

"You didn't have to slap your brother" Bullseye hugged both of them back, the crew watched how close they all were as Axel, 14 and Ichichi joined in. They could hear faint crying as Bullseye held everyone closer, the crew started to wonder what these kids went through.

"Let's leave them" Sabine walked back to the fire, she laid out her roll and went to sleep. The rest of the crew did the same.

Ezra's Dream

Ezra opened his eyes as the cold black grass laid on the ground in front of him. Thunder was head as the dark clouds came in pushed by the strong winds.

Where am I? Ezra tried to think what was going on but the only thing that came to mind was that he was alone. Then he heard something. He turned around and saw a sight he would never forget.

She had short bloodstained hair and colorful armor now with red across it. She had chunks of flesh missing for all over her body. Ezra couldn't look anymore.

"Sabine!" Ezra called out. "No!" He cried as she mindlessly dragged herself towards him. Ezra started to run but stopped as a fleshy green twi'lek came towards him mindlessly.

Ezra's tears fell down his face as he cried softly. Then he started to run a new exit but was hit and fell back by a Lasat friend he loved. Zeb's fur was stained with blood and gashes where spread everywhere across his body.

Ezra was crying and screaming loudly now. He backed up against something and turned around afraid.

He had brown hair and dull eyes. Flesh was everywhere around him. Ezra couldn't look at him anymore.

"NOOO!" Ezra screamed as he fell to the ground. "NO!..."

Then he was awoken.

With Kanan

Kanan watched the boy scream and cry in his sleep. He wanted to awake him but it was something he needed to get threw himself. Kanan felt the presence of being watched and turned around to see the young girl Destiny.

She sat down beside Kanan eyes on Ezra. "We all went threw those dreams. Even Bullseye still has the nightmares." Destiny signed as she didn't take her glance off Ezra.

"Why didn't the rest of the crew have the nightmares?" Kanan asked the girl.

"Because you are all strong but fear has crept up in Ezra." Destiny explained as she touched her wolf tail and stroke it. She finally got up and shook Ezra. Ezra shot up looked around and ran. Destiny whistled and and her wolf chased after the boy.

"That was not my padawon." Kanan said in surprise of the boys fear.

"There's a lot of Ezra we probably all don't know." The young wise girl said. ((I'm only wise when I want to be :3))

With Axel

The boy ran fast threw the forest. But Axel's wolf instincts kicked him allowing him to catch up to the boy. Axel nipped at the boys heal making him tumble and fall down flat of his face.

"Stupid!" The boy crused at Axel. Axel nuzzled the boy back towards the camp. He didn't move. Axel bared his teeth and growled, the boy jumped up on his feet and started to move towards camp.

Then a familiar scent came to Axel. He growled letting the boy know something was up but he just kept walking. Then Axel felt claws rake his side. He let out a painful loud howl and looked at his attacker. It was a dead. And bigger than Axel. It was a bear. A dead bear. But a dead bear that was alive.

The boy spun around as Axel ran behind him tail tucked between his legs.

The boy said one word to Axel that Axel knew well. "RUN!" Axel knew that's not how you handle a bear but it's will work for now camps not to far away.

But camps where people are. Were they are safe. Axel whimpered knowing he couldn't let this creature attack his pack because he led him there.

The wolf stopped running and faced the bear that chased them. Axel let out a long howl warning the bear off and calling his master for back up.

The bear roared back and charge the wolf. Axel charged the bear but jumped towards a tree dodging the Deads attack. Axel jumped onto the creatures back and bit down on its scruff. The zombie bear roared and flung the wolf off of his neck. Axels body was flung against a big rock making him dizzy as the bear came to finish him.

Soon as the bear was close enough it bit down on Axels shoulder and threw him around causing him to whimper in pain. Axel opened his eyes again to see the bear let him go and the sound of blaster shots killed it.

"Axel?..."

Destiny...

With Destiny: 3 days later

Destiny sat alone against a big oak tree. Her grieving was just about done but her anger was not.

"Destiny... This is your choice, we let Axel go or we end his suffering now." Bullseye came towards the hurt girl. Axel was bit and was becoming more zombie than ever.

"I can't see him suffer anymore. The wolf I knew and loved died." And with that Destiny ripped off her wolf tail and threw it too the ground.

"I understand... I'll put him down..." Bullseye said as he got up and started to walk towards Axels tent where he was being treated. Destiny stopped Bullseye before he went off.

"My wolf, I'll do it." Destiny signed and let a tear fall down her face.

Axel was bring out and tied to a tree. He sat down mindless, his eyes dull, and fur falling off leaving flesh. Destiny pulled out her blaster as everyone started to crowd around. The wolf growled a barked at her but Destiny didn't flinch.

"Ax-Axel was my friend and a loyal fighter. He never gave up and always thought of ways to get out of trouble... N-now the Dead have taken him. This isn't Axel! This is a monster!" Destiny shouted the last part as she pulled her blaster trigger.

The monster fell to the ground dead at her feet.

 **WOAH! THIS JUST GOT REAL! Wait I just killed off my friend! NOOO! I need a space waffle...**

 **Destiny and Bullseye out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, so everyone was so sad about Axel's death, and yes Azula, he was bae. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, because I'm planning to make more chapters! Now...Destiny! Hewo! Well I'm sorry for killing off Axel... I did it because... Well in everyone of my stories is there not someone who dies?! Don't say The Beast On The InSide because I changed my mind about Ash's death and now she lives...for now...X3 alright off topic! For now this chapter is intense so hold onto your horse and prepare...for the next chapter...**

Chapter 5: Just Another Path

Destiny was sat by the campfire, she was done crying for the 4th time. The only thing she couldn't get off her mind was the last look in Axel's eyes, the pleading look for Destiny to shoot her best friend, the closest family she had. Tears formed in her eyes again, she tried to hold them back, but they just kept flowing.

"Hey" Bullseye sat down next to Destiny, she didn't move or talk. "I'm sorry about Axel, it was my fault"

"How was it your fault?" Destiny scowled at Bullseye, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Because I didn't believe in you or Axel, you asked me to help train him and I refused" Bullseye took off his scarf and put it around Destiny's neck, she thought it was soft and warm. "I wasn't awake when I should have been, I should have stopped that dead"

"NO!" Destiny pushed Bullseye away, her eyes filled with tears and anger. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! Not because you didn't believe, but because you were WEAK AND USELESS!"

"Des-" Bullseye was pushed to the floor by the raging girl, she threw the scarf in the mud and stomped on it.

"You always wanted to keep people safe, but you only ended up hurting and killing people. I lost what felt like my family, all because you couldn't be brave enough to risk it"

The air was still and silent, a crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was. Destiny still cried and shot looks at Bullseye, not noticing that she had re-opened his hand wound.

"I finished burying Axel, after you see him, go home" Bullseye walked off, taking only a blaster with him. No one tried to stop him, they were all still shocked from the once sweet and calm Destiny, unleashing her devil side. The silence was broken from a new voice, it was a girl with a lightsaber attached to her hip.

"What's wrong?" the new girl ran over to Destiny after seeing the blood.

"I-I can't forgive him" Destiny muttered, she grabbed her stuff and walked to Axel's grave. Everyone followed, the new girl was chatting to 14 trying to find out what happened. "Goodbye Axel, you were my best friend and my family. Maybe it was Bullseye's fault, maybe it was mine, but you're dead. I'll miss you yet always remember you, please take care of my mum and dad"

"Destiny, I only just arrived but you can't blame him for what happened" the new girl sat walked beside Destiny. "You say you lost family, but you're about to lose more because of an accident"

"Phoenix, could you ever forgive Bullseye?" Destiny muttered, clearly depressed.

"Yes, because even if it was his fault in the end, everything he's done in the past overshadows it" Phoenix looked at Ezra and Kanan, they were discussing about what to do. "Wait, where did Bullseye go?"

"Light City" Destiny lifted her head in realisation. "Shay?"

"Uh...yeah?" Shay was confused by the look Destiny was giving her.

"Why is Light City so bad?" Destiny looked around the group, only Shay and Phoenix knew the answer.

"Because it's the most contagious city on the planet, that's why only the Immune are meant to enter" Shay looked at Phoenix, she finally understood we she was here. "Oh shit!"

Phoenix and Shay ran in the opposite direction, they weren't going to let two members die in one day. Shay looked back to see Destiny running behind them, she was crying even harder after she realised her mistake.

With Bullseye

Bullseye had finally reached the garage, he found a pick up hoping to bring back extra supplies. He didn't want to go, but Destiny was right, and he wanted her to forget he was even around. After loading up the vehicle and fixing the engine, he started it up and drove towards Light City, the city where he lost everything. He wasn't Immune, but that didn't matter to him, he wanted to repay Destiny. He looked at the wolf tail that laid in his hand, he knew she was never going to forgive him, let alone forgive himself.

"This is Jade, you better pick up Moonstone. You scared me, just let me know that everyone is ok" Specter's voice boomed through the car's transmitter.

"I'm alive, I can't say the same for Axel" He said bluntly, almost kicking himself for saying it like that. After several moments, Specter replied.

"That isn't funny, seriously, are you all ok?" Specter said hoping to get a better answer.

"It was my fault, I got him killed. I'm headed to Light City, see you soon" After finishing the sentence, Bullseye turned off the transmitter, knowing that Specter would be screaming into it.

Bullseye was driving down a old broken highway. He felt bad, for Destiny, for Axel... He shook his head at those thoughts and started to continue. He pushed the gas petal as far as it could go, but instead of going faster the old truck was going slower and slower. Until it stopped.

"Shit!" Bullseye cursed and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He whimpered as he realised that it was his wounded hand. Bullseye's re-reopened wound started to leak with blood.

Bullseye hopped out of the broken down truck angry. "I just filled this stupid thing!" He growled and punched his hand at the window not caring about the pain. He opened the door, avoiding the glass and grabbed his bag and weapon.

He threw his gun over his shoulder and started to walk.

With Destiny

Fury burned inside Destiny, even though she was surrounded by people she had never felt so alone. Bullseye didn't kill Axel it wasn't his fault it was...

"Ezra!" The furious girl yelled threw the camp.

Ezra walked towards her confused. Once he was close enough Destiny smiled as she realised it wasn't Bullseye's fault...it was Ezra's.

"What do you need?" Ezra said to Destiny, her smiled immediately dropped into a stone hard glare and a frown.

"You know what's funny?" She said trying to snarl.

"Aw what?" The blue haired boy stood there trying to figure out what the girl wanted.

"You were the last one with Axel and how I remember it you came screaming into camp. You left him didn't you!" She snarled now but didn't move. "You abandoned him! He knew that you couldn't lead the Dead into the camp cause it would have killed us all!" Ezra started to back up sensing the hate and fury in the girl. "You could have helped him but instead you killed him! Ezra Bridger! You broke rule number 1! You murder!" Destiny screamed and lunged at him grabbing ahold of his throat.

People started to gather around causing a crowd. They yelled at Destiny to stop but the girl was driven by hate.

Her hands wrapped around the boy's throat and slammed his head against the ground. Ezra managed to kick her off and she fell to the ground. Ezra got up fast and charged at her but Destiny was ready. She caught his fist as he tried to punch her.

Ezra tripped her and jumped on top of her punching her. Destiny snarled as bit his hand. Ezra jumped off Destiny as the girl got up. Ezra's hand bled a bit but he ignored it. Destiny wiped the blood off her mouth.

Then running threw the crowd, Kanan jumped in front of them and lifted them both up. As the two floated Kanan gave them both a lecture than dropped them.

14 came towards them as Kanan moved out of the way. "My Tent. Now." She growled and walked away letting the two follow. The crowd broke apart whispering to each other about the two teens.

Once they walked into the tent 14 whipped around to face them. "What the hell are you two doing!?" She yelled at them. They started to explain but 14 wasn't buying it. "Both of you broke a rule. Ezra rule 1 not leaving a family member behind. And Destiny rule 5 attacking a family member!"

"But it was a dog!" Ezra said as Destiny spoke at the same time,

"But he is not even family!" The two teens looked at each other then argued.

"Both of you stop it and get out!" 14 was clearly annoyed and they walked giving each other glances.

"Hey Ezra." Destiny said smiling.

"What." Ezra growled annoyed by the younger girl.

"I hate you."

 **NOT TRUE BLUEBERRY I LUV YOU! Lol well this is Destiny signing out I hope you like this intense shorter chapter. Ya... sorry for the short chapter... Lolz well bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, I can't believe it, Destiny bit Ezra! Remind me to never annoy her, anyway, I know about the hate thing, and I really don't want to talk about it. I think we should all thank Destiny for her hard work in this story, she's done an amazing job keeping you all entertained, so I'm going to be doing something nice for her (don't tell her). Anyway, now Destiny's A/N, I GET A SURPRISE! :3 I feel awesome :3 anyways thanks Bullseye but really this story is your idea I'm just co-authoring so don't give me too much credit, because YOU deserve it. Anyways hope you enjoy this funny yet important chapter!**

 **Chaoter 6: Lone Wolf**

Shay and Phoenix stopped the car after finding a pick up in the middle of the road, they looked at each other and knew what this meant. They got out the car and walked over to the pick up, it was empty but they knew it was also broken.

"He's an idiot" Phoenix said with frustration.

"Yeah" Shay agreed. "But he's a lovable idiot"

The two girls laughed at themselves, they searched the vehicle for anything Bullseye would have left behind, once they were done, they jumped back into the car and drove towards Light City. Shay thought over the argument between Bullseye and Destiny, something didn't add up.

"Hey" Shay looked at Phoenix who was driving. "Why did Destiny do that to Bullseye's scarf?"

"She was mad" Phoenix replied simply.

"Remember on her 11th birthday, she broke her arn trying to stich it up after Bullseye ripped it" Shay looked out the window. "Maybe she ju-"

"Hello!" Destiny shouted as she appeared from under a blanket in the backseat, Phoenix stopped the car after almost crashing and Shay almost punched Destiny in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Phoenix huffed while trying to catch her breath. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry guys" Destiny pouted. "I wanted to apologise to Bullseye"

"Why didn't you just ask?" Shay looked on the edge on anger and joy, like Destiny was some small child.

"You would have said no" Destiny hid herself under the blanket, a piece of red cloth hung from under it.

"Is that Bullseye's scarf?" Shay asked, Phoenix didn't pay attention because she was trying to start the car.

"Yeah, I washed it and cleaned it" Destiny's look went from cheerful to guilty. "I felt bad for ruining it, it was the last thing his parents gave him"

"You really do act like a family" Shay smirked as she looked out the front of the car, they were moving again but following some traffic cones, ones that look centuries old.

"We are a family, otherwise we'd have nothing left" the statement from the small girl shocked Shay, it wasn't like Destiny. "It's what's kept us together and holds us together like glue"

"That's...beautiful Des" Phoenix commented. "I didn't think you were like that"

"I can be wise when i want to be" Destiny covered herself with the bkanket again and fell asleep like a wolf would, like Axel would

With The Ghost Crew

Kanan landed on his bed, Radio had scolded them for doing what they did to Destiny. Ezra looked the most annoyed, but he couldn't stop staring at Azula every time she walked past. She caught him a few times and ran off, Zeb and Sabine teased him because they thought he had a crush on her.

"Don't stare!" Paint slapped Ezra across the back of the head. "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah" Ezra looked at Paint, she was smiling brightly even though she almost lost an arm. "Why is everyone so close to each other?"

"We all lost our family, you, me, Destiny, Radio, Bullseye, Shay, Shadow. Everyone so we made our own, yet only Bullseye and Specter made a relationship" Paint waved to Azula. "She doesn't even have a single intrest in you"

"How do you know?" Ezra asked curiously.

"That's a girls secret" Paint winked as she nudge Ezra's shoulder. "Also, your friend with the spaghetti ears, she's in a coma"

Ezra thought for a second, he didn't seem to take anything in. He got up and walked toward Kanan, he whispered something and Kanan started laughing. They both chuckled amung themselves until something clicked in Ezra's brain.

"Hera's in a coma?" The room went quiet and the Ghost crew froze, they couldn't believe it. Without their pilot and mother figure, they couldn't leave the planet.

Bullseyes POV

Bullseye walked into Light City. The hot sun made him sweat like crazy. His throat burned for water but he refused to let up the last of his water. Bullseye looked up to see the tall old buildings that looked like skyscrapers that touched the bright blue. He signed not seeing any cloud in sight. Finally he looked to his left to see some old houses.

He opened an old garage door and stumbled into a garage, just to get away from all the intense heat. It looked like every other garage he seen, old, rusty and a smell of old dried up gasoline. Bullseye searched his surroundings to see if there was anything to communicate to FanFic HQ to tell them that he arrived fine without any problems. He yawned as he grabbed something that looked like a small radio. 'Busted' he growled in his head and threw it to the ground.

"Bullseye." A voice said behind him, he whipped around to see nothing but his own dark shadow.

"Bullseye! Help!" someone screamed, Bullseye whipped his head back and forth seeing nothing.

"Help Me!" the voice echoed in his head as he feel to the ground closing his eyes.

"Go away!" he yelled at the taunting voice that took over his mind. The voice never stopped. " I said stop!" he yelled and flung open his eyes to see a little girl in front of him. The voice stopped and his heart shipped a beat as he saw the girl smile.

"hello?" she said with a grin, he gulped trying to determine where he saw this kid before. "Bullseye! Look what I made!" the girl pulled out a picture behind her back of a dog-like thing "It's a wolfy!"

"Destiny?" he said but then he fell to the ground, asleep.

A few hours later

Bullseye awoke and saw that he was still in a garage but little Destiny wasn't there. 'had it been a dream?' he thought to himself realising he hallucinated. "Where's my freakin water!" he growled knowing now he needed to drink or he would go crazy.

Destiny POV

"Shay?" Destiny asked as she laid down in the back of the car.

"What?" Shay responded, Destiny tried not to laugh as she decide she was going to play innocent 10 year old.

"are we there yet?" Destiny asked as she poked Shay. Shay signed and gave her a smile.

"No." Shay responded, Destiny nodded and counted to five in her head.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

No…"

"How about…Now?"

"NO!" Shay and Phoenix both shouted at the same time. Destiny signed sadly and hugged her knees. Shay looked at the girl. "You alright?" she asked her.

"Not unless you tell me we're here yet!" Destiny smiled as she laughed to herself and unrolled her window a bit. The girls shook there head and the immature 13 teen year old.

"Hey Phoenix?" Destiny gave a small smirk.

"Yes." Phoenix answered but didn't make eye contacted and kept her eyes on the road.

"Are we there yet?"

 **Its Destiny! Im finishing off this chapter I didn't really write much but its late and I didn't really have the time so ya. Also I have important news concerning everyone's safety! Alright, there's this guy on fanfiction and he is sexually harassing me and other girls on this site. His name his LuckyTurkey565. He is an enemy of Bullseye and wants to make Bullseyes life miserable. This Lucky guy is saying bad things about Bullseye and me that aren't true so I need everyone to watch out for this guy!**

 **Yours Truly, Destiny**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N, it's Bullseye! Sorry about the long wait, school :( It's finally here! Me and Destiny love making this story, so i wanted to ask you guys to do me one big favour, give Destiny all the credit for this chapter. She's been amazing lately and deserves a reward. A lot of you liked my spaghetti ears joke, I didn't even think I put that in. Anyways, Destiny's AN! I don't think Craig realises that I don't deserve most of the credit! Bullseye it a 50/50, either you like or no like. Now for the story!

Chapter 7: Without A Pack

Destiny was sleeping soundly in the back, they had stopped for breakfast, hoping Bullseye would do the same. Shay was fixing the fuel line while Phoenix was cooking, Shay was only getting hungry.

"What you cooking?" Shay's stomach grumbled, she knew it was craving what was cooking.

"Waffles" Destiny practically fell out of the car.

"Waffles?!" Destiny sniffed the air, Shay and Phoenix could only laugh. "Do you think he's ok?"

"I..." Shay stood up and walked to Destiny, the small girl that went from being joyful to slowly crying. "He's got to be"

"I had a dream" Destiny hugged the scarf tightly. "It was my birthday, Bullseye had just found me a present. Before he gave it to me, he smiled and called me his little wolf...his pack"

Shay and Phoenix looked at each other, they wanted to tell her, but she wasn't old enough. Radio made a secret rule, only a handful of people know about, they had to make a decision.

"Destiny" Phoenix was about to speak before she realised something, it was the young girls birthday. "Happy birthday"

"What?" Shay realised what she meant, Destiny always has dreams about her birthday, on her birthday. "Oh yeah, happy birthday Des"

"It's my birthday?" Destiny's eyes sparked as she realised what they meant, she was finally old enough to do what Bullseye does. "Waffles on my birthday!" (Lucky, I only get cereal)

"Yup, now let's eat so we can get Bullseye back" Phoenix plated the waffles and handed them out, getting Bullseye back was now second priority, getting Destiny back to base was first.

"Hey" Shay whispered behind Phoenix. "Should we tell her?"

"It's not our job" Phoenix watched Destiny inhale the waffles, they were gone faster than they hit the plate.

"She should know" Shay sighed heavily, this wasn't easy. "You know she'll be heart broken"

"Still, it's fate, she won't have to see him again" Phoenix forced herself to look at the distant city. "Maybe we should go back"

"And leave him here?!" the two girls couldn't decide, they needed to move before dead show up.

"If she dies then we all do, if he dies then a few tears are rolling" Phoenix looked at Shay in the eyes.

"He got us this far"

"What's if he doesn't get us any further?"

"He can teach her"

"He doesn't have the gift, what could he possibly teach her?"

"Things that we can't" Shay moved closer to Phoenix. "They've been together for awhile, if he suddenly disappears from her life, she won't learn anything"

"I know" Phoenix took a sip of water. "I just...want the best for everyone, Bullseye's my brother, but you know what he's like"

"Let's just go get him" Shay hugged Phoenix, they stayed like that for a minute. "Let's get the family back together"

"Bullseye!" Destiny ran off into the distance. "You're back!"

Destiny ran off towards a stumbling figure, Shay smiled thinking it was Bullseye too, until a blaster shot filled the air. A scream erupted from Destiny, Phoenix hit deck and Shay felt cold. After a few minutes, everything went back to normal.

"Shay!" Phoenix shook the frozen girl. "What happened?"

"We have to go" Shay took the keys from Phoenix, everyone packed away and got in the car. Destiny was worried, and scared.

With Radio

Radio was talking to Azula, both the girls had felt something odd, but shook it off as paranoia about the search party. 14 and Ichichi had gave a report, apparently it was a misunderstanding.

"She has to know" Azula said, she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Bullseye should tell her" Radio dropped her head, eyes meeting the floor. "He doesn't have long left"

"Don't say that, it might not be fatal, he still has a chance" Azula tried to keep her voice down.

"How many people have survived this disease, that you ever known?" Radio snapped. "He was born with it, there's nothing we can do"

"I have a cure, all we need is Destiny" Azula pleaded for approval.

"What's if it doesn't work, she'll be in danger too" Radio held up her hand to Ezra, he started walking over. "We'll talk later"

"Hey, any word about Hera?" Ezra asked with worry.

"No, and to make things worse, we don't know if she has any internal damage" Azula looked at her datapad. "There is one more thing"

"What?" Ezra's eyes filled with hope.

"She's pregnant" (Destiny's idea)

"Wow, Kanan's not going to like this" Ezra looked worried. "How did Hera get pregnant?"

"I dunno, a cold?" Radio said sarcastically. "She better wake soon, otherwise I might have to beat the stupid out of you"

Azula giggled and Ezra rolled his eyes, he walked off leaving the two girls alone. They walked to the female quarters, hoping to find Wind. They found the girl sleeping, they wanted to make the best of this.

"Wake me and you die" Wind smirked, she jumped up and laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"Wind. Destiny is in trouble." Azula started to explain to Wind about Destiny running off with Shay and Phoenix.

"Dude, I know." Wind laugh like it was no big deal. "She can handle herself, trust me. My friend is always trying to be stupid and do stupid things. Like sneak out at night or go egg someone's tent." Wind rolled her eyes at them like they where two and trying to solve a puzzle. "Besides she told me she was leaving." Wind yawned and took a look at Azule, Ezra and Radio shocked face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Radio said.

"Cause I didn't need to. Dude take a chill pill and calm down. There are a lot of things Destiny wants to do and she comes to tell me what she is doing but I stop her. This time she was too committed. Was it stupid? Yes. Am I furious she did this? Yes. Now I'm going back to sleep." Wind growled and rolled over on her side. Ezra sensed it now, the anger in the girl but she kept her cool.

Destiny POV

"Shay! What's going on?" I asked confused and a bit afraid.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Shay answered as they jumped into the car.

"Yes it is something that I need to worry about cause whatever it is it's trying to kill us!" Destiny growled as she wrapped Bullseye's scarf around her neck for security.

"Destiny not now alright!" Phoenix joined into the argument as anger lit up into Destiny's eyes.

"I'm not five! I'm not a kid! I'm as strong as bear but as loyal as a wolf so don't push me or I swear something will go wrong fast." Destiny finally yelled at them. Everyone was silent until Phoenix whispered something to Shay and they slowly nodded.

"Des we're going home ok?" Shay said more gently.

"What?! No!" Destiny yelled as she opened the car door and jumped out. She hit the hard pavement and hit her head making her dizzy. Destiny ignored it and got up not caring if she wasn't walking straight.

The car stopped immediately and the two girls jumped out.

"Destiny?!" They both yelled as they chased after her.

"I'm going to find my brother either you like it or not."

With Ezra

"Hey Kanan... I got some news about Hera..." Ezra started with a gulp. He walked into the tent his master was meditating in and slowly opened his eyes.

"That's great! What did you learn?" Kanan said sensing the boys nervous emotions.

"Well first they don't know if Hera has any internal bleeding and also..." Ezra's felt his heart stop for a second. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Ok not so good..." Kanan muttered and gave Ezra a look saying continue.

"She's pregnant." Ezra said fast and quite nervous about what his master would say.

"She's what?!"

Bullseye's POV

Bullseye laid down facing the blue sky. He climbed up on the roof of a house just watching the sky. Ever since he lost the last of his water Hehallucinated and dreamed about horrible things.

Then blaster shoots rang in Bullseyes ears. He jumped up and looked around. A small cold breeze hit his face. Then a sickening feeling reached his stomach. The feeling of dehydration.

Bullseye got up ignoring any pain or sickness feeling and head off the room. Bullseye grabbed his stuff he hid in the garage that include a blaster with almost no ammo and not much food left.

Bullseye growled and headed out the door. The Dead wasn't out. Too early and sunny out.

Too sunny...

Then he took a few steps outside with a pain in his stomach. He started to walk towards the sound of the blaster shot. Until he collapsed and heard a voice.

"Hello!? Are you ok?!" He tried to get up and faced the sound but he couldn't move. But he gaged a bit.

The he felt someone drag him against a wall. He sat up dumbfound and confused. Then someone appeared in his vision.

"Hey! I can help you! My name is-" then he blacked out completely.

THATS ALL FOLKS! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, hey guys, it's Bullseye. So sorry for the amount of events I've been making public, I understand I should have tried to fix them first. Anyway, here's a chapter, sorry for the wait, life gets in the way. Also, Destiny deserves more credit, she's the expert author in this, one of my OC's were inspired by one of her's. Here's Destiny! Hello fellow people! Before I begin... BULLSEYE! WHAT OC? I WANT TO KNOW! X3 ok. I know there's been some drama going around and all but whatever everything is fine! And Wind, my closest friend and my sister you have left fanfiction but you will still roam in this story! Anyways I on a plane writing this going on a fun school trip at 1 in the morning! Well I could sit here blabbing or we can continue...**

Chapter 8: My Pack, Our Pack

Bullseye woke up, his vision was blurry, but he heard someone walking around. Bullseye slowly stood up and walked backwards, his back hit the wall.

"Up so soon?" The voice said, it was female, and familiar. "Only one group of people live on this planet, and you don't know who I am"

"Chiibe, I'm sort of blind right now" Bullseye snapped.

"That's what you get for not taking reserves" Chiibe laughed. "You're lucky I found you while looking for some things"

"Does it have to do with that crystal?" Bullseye walked forward, he almost fell over when Chiibe hugged him. "You're gonna die living like this, I can't allow that. You still owe me"

"You make it sound like a favour" Bullseye pulled back and fell to the floor.

"Um...there's something you should know" Chiibe scratched the back of her head. "You've lost your left eye"

"What?" Bullseye ran a hand over his left eye, a bandage cover it.

"You were unconscious and I was overrun" Chiibe collapsed to her knees. "I-"

"Don't" Bullseye stumbled over to his friend, he sat down next to her and hugged her. "You did everything you could"

"B-" She was cut off when Bullseye pulled her into a hug.

"No buts, I'm still alive and I should be thankful for that" He held her for a few minutes, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Now then, let's get some sleep" Bullseye stood up, he walked forwards and straight into a wall. He rubbed his head, but felt Chiibe pull him.

"You're blind idiot" Chiibe laughed as she threw Bullseye into the makeshift bed, she fell next to him. "Why do you always try to do everything yourself?"

"I don't know, it just feels right. I guess because no one gets hurt" Bullseye heard the girl hum in agreement. "But I'll promise to be more careful"

"Good" She muttered before falling asleep.

With the Ghost crew

Kanan sat by Hera's side, she was the most important thing to him, even more important than the rebellion. He now had someone else to take care of, but he some stranger was risking his life for him, that's not how the Jedi work.

"Hey! Pony head!" A girl shouted. "I heard you muttering to yourself"

"Sorry" Kanan said simply.

"Want a ride?" Kanan spun his head around. "I'm searching for Destiny, Astrid is coming with me but we might as well drop you off"

"Seriously?" Kanan watched as Wind rolled her eyes and walked off, she waved for him to follow.

Kanan grasped his lightsaber and ran after Wind, he found ezra on the way. They arrived at a heavily armoured vehicle, like one the Empire used but with wheels on the bottom.

"Hey!" A girl ran over to Kanan. "Nice of you to join us, I'm Astrid"

"Nice to meet you" Kanan looked over the girl, something didn't seem right.

"The leg" She said bluntly

"What?" Kanan stepped back, his face showd confusion.

"Nothing" She smiled at Ezra and jumped in the vehicle.

"That was interesting" Ezra joked as he looked over his lightsaber.

"Something isn't right around here" Kanan was about to say more, but Radio walked over to him.

"We have 7 force sensitives" She held a water bottle in her hand. "Me, Shay, Azula, Destiny, Phoenix, Chiibe, and Shadow"

"I can sense more" Kanan looked around the room.

"They're called 'whispers', people that died before the war" she pointed towards a city with a large tower. "That tower held them all, people that didn't know they were force sensitive"

"That's dark" Ezra said under his breath. "Very, we were all born here. Besides me, Shay, Bullseye and Savanah"

"Why are there so many girls here?" Kanan looked around the room, everyone looked at him.

"The males use to go outside, that stopped when Destiny's father died" Radio picked up a long rifle, it was a sniper. "I have a hundred reasons to stay here, but I have 2 even better ones out there"

"We can't bring Specter, she doesn't know what the danger is out there" Wind shouted. "That's why we have her on coms, so she isn't in the dark"

"Let's go" Everyone mounted the vehicle, they set out for Light City.

With Destiny

Destiny ran across the wasteland, her legs were getting tired. She heard the calls of her two friends, she wasn't sure about family. They tried to leave Bullseye, he could be hurt and needs help. Missing for 3 days, that's how long he's been missing. The last time he was gone this long was because of an emergency, apparently he went to get her a present.

Destiny sat down, her legs could hardly support her. She lightly cried, why was this life so difficult? She layed on the floor, staring into the distance. The wasteland emitted a red cloud, she crawled up into a ball. Bullseye's scarf keeping her warm, she pressed it into her neck.

"Hello" Destiny jumped up at the sound of the voice, her legs couldn't support her so she fell to the floor again. "Don't be scared young one"

"Who are you?" Destiny looked up and saw a transparent figure, it was a light shade of blue. The man extended his arms.

"I go by many names young one, but you may call me by whatever you wish" the man smiled.

"Alright Ghost man, what are you doing here?" Destiny crossed her legs and rested her head in her hands.

"I have come to protect you" the man waved his hand, and they saw a scene of Bullseye and Chiibe stuck in a room. "This is your guardian, and just like guardians, his time shall come"

"Why isn't everything moving?" Destiny walked around the room, she saw the bandage Bullseye was wearing.

"Your guardian is safe, time does not flow" his smile disappeared. "But just like all guardians, he shall vanish"

"What does that mean?" Destiny saw the fright on his face, she followed his gaze to the door. "He's going to die! We have to help him"

"He has committed a grave crime, he has kept your destiny from you young one" he slowly walked over to Bullseye. "He must pay for his crimes"

"No!" Destiny scowled at the figure. "He's my brother and I'm going to save him!"

,Is that your final wish?" The man saw Destiny's eyes give the answer, he extended his hand and a white crystal fell into Destiny's. "Take this young one, you now carry the same burden. I can no longer protect you, because you are now one of the three"

"What do you mean by the three?" Destiny looked at her hand, she had no idea what this thing was.

"There a prophecy, that one day, the three chosen shall save the universe in its greatest need. You are one of the three, so be prepared for the tough journey" the man faded away, leaving nothing but a hollow sound. "You are gifted, use this gift wisely"

Then Destiny fell unconscious.

With Bullseye

Bullseye awoke and got out of bed carefully not trying to wake Chiibe up. He tried to look around with his good eye but everything to him seemed so blurry. Bullseye let out a sign and sat on the bed trying to figure out why he even volunteered to do this stupid job anyways.

'Oh right this stupid job is my life' he growled in his head and decided to head out from the small base into the outside.

Bullseye felt the rush of sunshine come onto him as he walked outside. It took him a few minutes to find the exit door but he felt the lock, he unlocked and pushed it open. Bullseye being the strong warrior of his home got jumpy when ever he heard a sound. His vision was failing and not fully healed yet so he had to rely on his ears and scent.

A trash can fell over. Bullseye jumped back almost falling over. He heard panting and he took out his large pocket knife he hid in his sweater pocket. Then a bark. His good eye looked at the figure but it was blurry. He could tell it was a dog though.

"Hey there..." He said gently as the dog thing crept to him. The dog panted a bit but touched Bullseye's hand. The dog bit his hand and let out a loud bark. Bullseye yelled out gripping his bleeding hand.

Then the others started to bark. More then one dogs came out of no where starting to growl and bark. The dog that bit him snarled and barked ravenously. Foam and slobber hit Bullseye's face. He backed away and got out his knife pulling the blade out. He heard growling and realised more and more dogs started to surround him.

He was Trapped by rapid dogs. This couldn't get any worse...

With Wind...

"Alright! Off we go!" Wind yelled as she tried to start a small pick up truck. Wind could tell Kanan was insecure about their

Transportation. And Wind being Wind she just had to push his buttons about it.

"So Kanan! I'm sorry to tell you that this old truck is extremely flammable,I hope you are fine with that but it's all we got!" Wind smirked a bit as she pushed the gas petal. The truck went off with a jerk and Kanan gripped onto a handle by the room.

"Ya ya that's fine, Wind just go." Kanan replied with a glance. Wind opened her window and hung her hand out of the window.

Wind still smirking, yawned and stretched her arms taking her hands of the wheel. Kanan yelled at her and grabbed at the wheel trying to keep it on the road.

"Are you crazy!? Can you even drive?!" Kanan scolded the girl which shrug playfully.

"Dude, she 13. Do you think she can drive properly?" Astrid in the back seat said annoyed by the two.

"Wind-" Kanan didn't finish Wind shouted. Kanan got a glance of a creature on a road then they drove off the road and rolled the truck. Kanan heard a crack and Wind scream. Then it all stopped.

Later...

Wind cried trying to move her left fingers and hand. ((Yes. Wind I destroyed your good hand :3)) She growled at herself and snarled. "I should have hit that stupid deer!" She growled and whined. Wind lifted her head to see a deer in the foggy mist of the forest. She lashed herself at it scary it off but it didn't move. It stood there watching her.

"Get out of here!" She yelled but it didn't move or have any plans on moving.

Then she heard a sound beside her. It wasn't animal nor person. It was dead. The dead. The zombie looked at Wind who growled at it and held out a small pistol that had a full one round. The dead payed no attention to her once it looked away, but the deer on the other hand was the one thing he wanted.

Wind started to backup against the truck that Kanan and Astrid where still in. They were unconscious in the truck Wind was awoken when she felt the sudden crack in her left hand from the truck rolling on it threw the open window.

The dead was a scary looking man with a bloody scar down his messed up face. His rotten flesh and stench made Wind gag. The dead charged at the deer that stood no chance against it.

She closed her eyes at the sound of the pitiful deer yelp. She knew for now she and her small group were ok but the scent of flesh will bring more Deads. For now she was safe. But after it's meal... It will want more.

 **Alright it...Destiny! Yaya! Well I hope you enjoyed this story! I did! :3 Bullseye wrote most of it 1200 words to be exact. I wrote- I don't know how many... A lot less... I think. lol well have a great day/evening/night!**

 **~Destiny and Bullseye**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, hey! It's another chapter, so I fell like last chapter was the best, so I'm going to try and keep it that good. Anyway, my OC Moon was inspired by Destiny's OC Raven. Even though Moon came first, I started involving Moon more but based off Raven. Anyway, it's your favourite Destiny! YES IM DA FAVOURITE! MAHAHA! Ok! Back on topic! I have nothing really to but... Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: One Way

Destiny arrived at the city walls, the concrete stood over 10 feet high. She needed to get in, she remembered Bullseye saying something about a tunnel, but she looked for hours and couldn't find one. The frustration was getting on her nerves, she readjusted Bullseye's scarf, and walked back. She was a wolf, just like Axel was. She saw him climb hundreds of time, now it's her turn. She took a deep breath and sprinted forward, she jumped onto a car, then a truck and finally pushed herself over the wall. The happiness was breif before she crashed into the ground, she gritted her teeth as her head hit the ground.

"That hurt" she sat up and froze, she sensed something evil, it made her cold. She turned around and there was a horde of dead, she jumped up and started sprinting. "Where's Bullseye when you need him"

A white armoured dead cut her off and bit her arm, Destiny screamed in pain and stabbed the thing in the face. She gripped her furiously bleeding arm, she felt light headed. She then heard a hissing sound and bodies hitting the floor, she turned around and saw Phoenix cutting down dead while Shay carried her to the nearest empty yet safe building, Phoenix followed and shut the doors. A metal barrier fell from the ceiling to reinforce the windows.

"Calm down" Shay shouted, that's when Destiny realised how bad she was panicking. "You're ok!"

"I-I'm bit" Destiny went for pistol but Shay pinned her down.

"You're ok!" Shay shouted. "You're immune!"

Destiny took a minute to take that in, her breath was still heavy but her vision was clear. Destiny looked around the room, Phoenix ran over and hugged the girl.

"You're ok" Phoenix said in a soothing voice, she squeezed Destiny when the 13 year old started to cry.

"I thought I was dead" Destiny cried into Shay's arm.

"You're ok, just don't run off again" Shay hugged Destiny too, they stayed like that until everything calmed down.

"Thanks guys" Destiny sniffed. "Are you still leaving Bullseye behind?"

"Of course not" Shay laughed. "You risked your life for him"

"Let's go" Phoenix cut open the door and led the way.

 **With Bullseye**

Bullseye backed against his wall, his hand throbbed as the disease spread through the blood. He heard the growls of the wolves as they moved closer, he listened closely. He heard one of the feral creatures jump, he was about to dodge before he heard a humming sound. He saw a green blade fly across his sight, cutting the wolf in half. He heard the fearful cries as the wolves fell into their permanent slumber, he closed his eyes, thinking of the time Axel was shot. He felt a hand on his, he opened his eyes to see Chiibe, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone" Chiibe hugged him tighter. "I almost didn't make it"

"I'm ok" Bullseye felt Chiibe shake her head.

"Your hand" Chiibe squeezed it. "Those wolves had rabies"

"Well" Bullseye wrapped his arms around Chiibe. "I'm ok, well just have to get a shot"

"Are you sure?" Chiibe let go of Bullseye's hand. "You could die"

"I know" Bullseye laughed. "That's why I'm still around"

"Just be careful" Chiibe pulled away and smiled. "I can't lose you like I lost Kieran"

"I know" Bullseye laughed. "Now let's go"

"Do you think we can get off this planet anytime soon?" Chiibe guided Bullseye back into the building.

"I hope" Bullseye frowned. "I'm not losing an eye for nothing"

Chiibe smiled, she pulled Bullseye back to the bed. She threw him on it and ran out the room, Bullseye breathed out, hoping to relax. He ran a hand over his bad eye, he remembered the time he was found. He could hardly stand, he could hardly talk, see or hear. He watched as Chiibe walked back in was a glass of water and some bread, she handed the things to Bullseye before working on his hand.

"So" Chiibe smiled brightly while cleaning the wound. "What's she like?"

"Who?" Bullseye felt something furry rub against his leg, he looked down and saw something grey. "Is that?"

"A wolf?" Chiibe ran a hand over the pups back. "It was following you when I found you"

"Really?" Bullseye laughed. "I'll give it to Destiny"

"After what happened?" Chiibe's voice got low. "Will she even want it?"

"I hope so, especially after she ran off" Bullseye picked up the pup, it squeaked as he did. "I want my scarf back"

 **With Radio**

Radio groaned as she woke up, her head felt heavy and her mouth taste like iron. She placed her hand on her head and felt something cold but wet, she slightly opened her eyes to see a forest. She tried to sit up but something was on top of her. She hissed as she used her hand to sit up, she fell back to the ground. She looked at her hand, it had a shard of glass in it. Radio froze, she looked at her hand closer, it was covered in blood. She started shaking, she removed the hand from her head and looked at it, that was also covered in blood. Her breathing started getting heaving, she looked at what was laying on top of her. It was Ezra, his was also bloody.

Radio screamed, she clawed at the ground trying to escape. She felt her heart pumping, she just wanted to get away from it all. Suddenly the weight shifted of her and she ran, she didn't know where to but she ran. Radio tried to jump over a log but she tripped on it, she fell to the ground and saw the blood dripping. She tried to get back up, but she was forced to turn around. She saw electric blue eyes meet hers.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked worried.

"T-The blood!" Radio tried to scutter away again, but her body was lifted off the ground. She was on Ezra's shoulder and with every step he took, Radio gritted her teeth in pain. "Hold your breath"

Radio did exactly that, she felt water consume her as Ezra jumped into a lake. Radio was no longer scared of the blood, but of drowning. She swam directly up, when she breached the surface she looked around, Ezra was no where to be seen. She felt herself get dragged from behind, she tried to fight it but she was exhausted. Her back stung when she felt the pebbels and sticks grind against it. Was she safe?

"You didn't tell me you had haemophobia" Ezra coughed trying to catch air.

"Well" Radio giggled. "Usually it's Bullseye that deals with it"

"How?" Ezra looked curious.

"That's a secret" Radio winked. "Besides, he and Shay are the only ones that can do it"

"How do you know Bullseye?" Ezra sat up against a tree.

"He's my cousin" Radio attempted to sit up but remembered the glass, so she just layed there. "We didn't meet until after his parents died"

"I have met Molly though" Radio felt Ezra push her up against a tree. "Thanks"

"Who's Molly?" Ezra saw the hurt in Radio's eyes.

"She's my cousin" Radio averted her gaze. "And Bullseye's sister"

Ezra dropped his head, he lost his parents, but he never lost a sister. He looked up at Radio, she was crying, why?

"Are you ok?" Ezra crawls over to Radio, he hugs her.

"No" Radio sniffed. "He refused to be family for awhile, then once he agreed that we would all become a family, he threw himself infront of everyone. Destiny followed his example"

Ezra stood up.

"Can you walk?" Ezra asked, his only reply was a nod.

Ezra set off towards a tower that could be seen over the trees, Radio followed.

 **With Wind**

Leaves fell from the trees, the hard cold wind whipped at the rescue group violently. Wind seemed to be the only one awaken at this time, she slowly crept forward towards the upside down rolled over truck. Weaponless and afraid Wind grabbed at the old door handle. She pulled on it, it made a louder noise then expected. Wind was shakin by the loud furious roar.

A dead had just finished his meal but was still starving. The endless craving for blood would stay with him till he was decomposed. Or killed.

Wind looked at her lame left hand for a second and jumped into the truck slowing closing the door. Wind carefully stepped over Astrid and Kanan's unconscious bodies. Since the truck was upside down it couldn't move for a quick getaway.

Wind pulled out a blaster from the back seat. She didn't want to use it. It would be too loud and the other deads would hear the shot and come to find them. But the problem now was the zombie smelled them now. Wind could tell because the wind changed directions and now her blood stained hand was drawing the zombie to them.

The widows of their pickup truck were smashed so it would be easy to become lunch for the dead.

Wind started to shake at Kanan. He was the only adult and the one with the quietest most deadliest weapon. The lightsaber. "Kanan... Come on..." Wind growled as she poked at Kanan's face. "Oh for gods sake! Get up!" Wind yelled and punched him in the face.

Kanan still didn't move. But someone unwanted did. A long loud snarl came from the drivers window as the zombie snarled. His spit hit at Wind's as she tried to reach down at Kanan's lightsaber.

"Oh shit." She muttered as the dead started to pull of the door of the truck. Finally she grasped Kanan's weapon. She was about to push a button but the weapon broke apart.

"What the hell!? No!" Wind yelled with horror as she tried to find the pieces of the broken saber. "Stupid!" Wind cried, she had no choice. The dead was crawling into the upside down truck. Wind grabbed the blaster and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. The blaster shot just a click.

"Shit!" She yelled and kicked at the Deads face. The dead fell back a bit and Wind started to fiddled with a radio

Wind had no choice. She jumped out of the truck and started to run. Leading the dead away from Astrid and Kanan.

 **With Destiny**

Destiny sat by a small fire under a large blue tarp. The wind howled causing her to shiver. Destiny ignored the wind and bravely stepping away from the warm fire. A noise forced her to do this. It was the noise of a crying desperate animal.

The girl looked around in search of this animal. She turned a corner and gasped. Tears folded her eyes as she looked at the creature. It was a wolf laying on the cold hard ground. The wolf whimpered in pain as it laid dying. Destiny being Destiny approached it with out caution of it being a Dead monster.

"Hello there my friend." Her voice was calm but inside she was hurting. The wolf was a dark brown and a white. It got up looking at her as if it was fine the hole time. Something lingered in the wolves eyes though. They were full and reminded her of death

Destiny knew this wolf was bit and was turning into a monster. "I swear I'm not killing another wolf. Even if it try's to kill me." She said as calmly as she could but fear arose up inside if her. The wolf charged and flung itself at her. Destiny closed her eyes and stood there.

'Im immune. I can't die a monster.' A blaster shot fired and the wolf tumbled to the ground.

"Are you crazy?!"

 **:3 all done! More to come!**

 **~Destiny and Bullseye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Bullseye here. So I'm actually really sick because it's winter. Weird, I know, but it's the worst time for me to right. Updates will take longer to write and publish, I'm planning to write all the chapter for you guys, then release them all in one day. Sorry guys, but it's really hard for me to think and write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, It's Bullseye here, I hope you all had a great Halloween, I was very lonely. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Nothing much to say, Now Des! Aw wish I was there to comfort you brother! Well I want out of town for Halloween and seen the movie GooseBumps which was hilarious! Well let's get writing! Wait! I have one more thing to say! Just saying minor swearing parts... Hehe... Ok now we begin!**

 **(P.S, Luna is bat shit crazy~Bullseye)**

Chapter 10: New Arrivals

Radio sat down against the wreck of the truck, Ezra pulled out Kanan and Astrid. Both have injuries that were light but came in numbers, Radio sighed. She worried about her family. Shay was her sister, they grew up together. They were twins, so the bond between them was strong. Then there was Bullseye, he lost his sister in the worst way possible, not even old enough to understand. Radio and Shay did there best to be the sisters Bullseye deserved.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted as she slapped Radio. "Talk to me!"

Radio just looked at Astrid, she started to cry. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"They're alive" Astrid said, hugging Radio from the side.

"But for how long?" Radio cried, Ezra laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"Your friend refused to help us, and now he's risking his life" Ezra laughed. "What happened?"

"Ezra..." Kanan warned, seeing how angry Radio was.

"He wants to help us, everyone wants to help each other" Radio stood up shakily, limping over to Ezra.

"Bullseye" Ezra said. "How does someone get that name?"

"They're all based off our personalities" Astrid said, moving to support Radio.

"Right" Ezra turned to Kanan. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know" Kanan placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "But don't question their ways"

"SHIT!" Someone shouted as they fell from a tree.

"Wind" Radio giggled as the girl layed on the ground.

"Sup" Wind laughed along as she stood up. "I've been up there for hours"

"You're an idiot" Kanan snapped. "You could have gotten us killed"

"But I didn't" Wind smiled, she turned back to Radio. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Radio smiled back. "Just a little scare"

"So we're good" Wind picked up a stick and pointed it towards the tower. "Let's go!"

 **With Azula**

Azula was checking on Hera, she's been unconscious for two weeks. Azula thinks she's been pregnant for awhile, a bump has started to develop, making her concerned about the health of the unborn baby. Paint was excited, and wouldn't stop bothering Azula about it.

"Hi" Specter said, as she entered the Infirmary.

"Hey" Azula smiled. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" Specter said depressed.

"He's ok" Azula reassured. "He's hoping they'll return the favour"

"I'm not worried about him" Specter denied.

"Sure" Azula said sarcastically, she was about to continue but the bed next to them shook. Azula jumped back in surprise, she stared wide eyed at the green twi'lek.

"Um..." Specter couldn't think of any words, she just stared at Azula. "She's awake"

"Where am I?" Hera asked, afraid of being taken as a slave.

"You're at FanFic, you're crew went to get supplies" Azula watched as Hera looked around, she smiled when Chopper wheeled into the room.

"Hey Chop, nice to see you in one piece" Hera said calmly.

Chopper beeped some words, Hera smiled and looked at Specter who laughed nervously. Azula looked at her datapad, they both looked at Chopper. The droid beeped a sound of annoyance and left the room.

"So Hera was it?" Azula asked.

"I'm pregnant?!" Hera shouted, shocking the two.

"I didn't even say anything!" Azula shouted, she turned around to see Chopper in the doorway.

"Sooo" Specter giggled. "Any names?"

"Not funny" Hera snapped, she looked at Specter for a second and sighed. "Emily is a nice name"

"Should we tell Kanan?" Azula asked Hera.

"Why Kanan?" Hera asked, both girls dropped their jaws.

"He isn't the father?!" They shouted.

"No, it's some guy I met at a bar" Hera said, obviously shamed.

"I'm done!" Specter shouted as she exited the room

 **With Bullseye**

"Are you crazy?!" Bullseye shouted as Chiibe started climbing a building. Bullseye growled wishing he didn't need to leave the wolf pup behind. The pup was getting bigger and bigger and more curious. She was starting to wander around, thinking that this was the safe world. Ha. Well it's not.

"Yup!" Chiibe climbed through the first window.

"Great, just great" Bullseye sat down on a rock, he watched the red clouds roll across the sky. He saw a gleem, like a spark. "What is that?"

He heard a whizzing noise, light but clear.

"Even better" Bullseye said frustrated, he rolled out the way as a green bolt his the building behind him. "Chiibe!"

"The heck just happened?!" Chiibe shouts.

"I don't know" Bullseye growls, he looks back up at the sky and something else is falling.

"Um...brother" Chiibe says nervously. "I think you might want to get in here"

"Why?" Bullseye walks through the hole in the side of the building, he sees Chiibe looking at the sky. "What's going on?"

"Him" Chiibe points, Bullseye looks up and spots a man in black armour, behind him is several other men in white armour.

"Who are you, child?" The man groans.

"We lived here, my parents worked for the Empire" Bullseye smiles, he puts his arm around Chiibe. "This is my sister"

"Oh really?" The man waves two fingers, three troopers move to surround them. "How would you like a spot in the Empire?"

"You know what?" Bullseye taps Chiibe's hip twice, she rolls her eyes and smiles. She knew Bullseye had a plan, but she didn't like it. "I'll pass"

"Defying an offer? That's unusual" The man snapped his fingers and the three troopers pointed their weapons. "I guess we have no use for you now"

"Ok" Bullseye taps her hip a third time, Chiibe blows a kiss before sticking her lightsaber through the ground below them. Bullseye wrapped his arms around her as the floor collapsed, Chiibe hugged Bullseye tightly while they fell through the sub levels of the building. Bullseye hit the ground hard, causing Chiibe to squeal.

"Damn it!" Bullseye yelled, he held his side in pain. Chiibe opened her eyes.

"You ok?" Chiibe held a vial in front of him. "Cause I got a cure!"

"Get off of me!" A girl shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bullseye chuckles.

"I said get off!" The girl throws both of them beside of her.

"Oh look, it's Tiger" Bullseye snaps. "Joining the military and leaving her family behind"

"I had to get off this planet!" Tiger throws a punch at Bullseye, but he catches it and pins Tiger to the ground.

"So did we all" Bullseye looks at the other girl aiming shakily at him. "Who's she?"

"Diamond" Tiger snaps. "New recruit"

"Nice to maybe meet you" Bullseye flinches at the girl pulls the trigger, but Chiibe blocks it with her lightsaber. "And a Jedi"

"Why are you so sarcastic?" Chiibe laughs as she injects the shot into him.

"Wait" Bullseye looks behind him, there are two more girls. "What is this?!"

"What?" All the girls look at Bullseye as he backs away from everyone. "Who isn't a girl?!"

"That's what you're concerned about?" Tiger laughs. "Those two are Oscar and Dragon"

"Are we going to kill him?" Oscar says as she pounds her fist, but then sees the Jedi giving her a death stare. "You might be a problem"

"You think?!" Chiibe shouts as her eye twitches.

 **With Destiny**

"Are you crazy?!" Someone yelled angry. Destiny whipped around to see Shay holding a Blaster and Phoenix behind her. "You could have been killed!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Destiny growled and sat down beside the dead wolf. It was losing fur and had fleshy wounds. It's chest was steaming a bit from the blaster shot.

"Destiny!" Phoenix yelled at Destiny for swearing. But Destiny only narrowed her eyes.

"Screw my fucking life!" Destiny shouted and took off running. She went down a alley and jumped up onto a dumpster. Then with a big jump she pulled herself up on a roof of a old house. She took one look down at Shay and Phoenix then ran off jumping from roof to roof.

"After her! Bullseye will kill us if we lose her!" Phoenix told her friend as they trailed her from the ground. They shouted her name but the girl became unseen. The last thing they heard as a long wolfish howl. It was Destiny. But the wind started to pick up again making it hard from the girls. Finally Shay and Phoenix went back to camp upset. Nome of them talked it was just silence, the wind and the crackling of the fire.

Destiny felt free. Jumping from roof felt like she was flying. But the wind started up again and it hit Destiny hard. As she jumped the wind pushed her back and she lost her balance. She gripped onto the roof as she was dangling from a long drop. To make things worse there was multiple zombies below her. They were huddled in a alley as if they were hiding from the wind as well.

Destiny's grip was loosened as her sweaty hands started to let go. She saw an old fire exit to her right if she could make the jump. But it would risk the noise of hitting the metal.

Destiny's left hand let go and pain of her weigh was being left in her right hand. Finally she couldn't hold on or climb up. Both of her hands were beat up and bloody. So she made a stupid choice. She let go and fell. She fell into the alley way with the dead roaming around. As the girl fell she cut her arm against the glass of a open window from a old apartment. As she fell she winced in pain and howled a loud wolf howl. She fell into a dumpster and landed on garbage. The lid of the dumpster came down on her leaving her in a pitch black darkness. Destiny finally realized how badly she cut her self as se felt blood going down her arm.

Then she could hear the dead ramming and hitting themselves against the dumpster where she hid.

"Shit!" Destiny yelled and hit her foot against the garbage bin.

She was trapped and for all she knew her friends stopped looking for her for the night. And the only thing she had was a pocket knife.

"This might be a long night."

 **With Wind**

"I'm still going after Destiny."

"Wind. I said no!" Radio growled, Wind gave a look.

"She's my friend! Radio if you would feel the same about Shay and Phoenix you would go!" Wind growled back as she finished packing up her things into a duffle-bag. Radio was ready to attack Wind for saying that about her sister. "You just don't understand." Wind signed at threw her bag around her back. Wind and Radio's argument attracted the attention of Ezra who went towards them.

"Guys calm down! You both go! Besides Kanan's older and he can take the rest of us back." The boy suggested. But he just got angry an furious glares from Wind and Radio. Ezra held up his hands slightly like he was surrendering and walked away letting the girls argue.

Ezra went down beside Kanan while they both watched them growl and yell at each other. "Kanan. I will never understand girls." Ezra said shaking his head. Kanan smiled.

"No one ever will." Kanan replied as he got down and struck a match. He soon started a small fire were everyone huddled around. Astrid and Ezra talked about his life as a rebel and her life as a surviver. Wind and Radio dropped theirs agreement for now and Kanan's attention was on the fire. Kanan would also keep a look out for dead with the force.

Finally Wind spoke up.

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyone willing to come can." There was only the crackling of the fire for her reply.

"Wind. Winter is coming. And when it does there will be no stoping it. It's too dangerous to risk your life." Radio replied after awhile. They both spoke gently not looking at each other.

"Destiny is my friend. I'm not letting her go like that. I will bring her home. Winter means nothing to me." Wind said her eyes filling with courage but also fear and maybe a few tears. Wind doesn't cry. She let's out her anger but never did she cry. It wrecks her reputation if she cried. Radio hugged her seeing the pain in Wind. Kanan signed.

"Me and Ezra will go with her." Kanan suggested to Radio s Ezra whipped around to face him.

"Go?! Kanan are you crazy?! There's freaking dead people walking around trying to kill us!" Ezra said startled by Kanan's thought.

"I feel useless! There out there risking there lives just to help us! Ezra I don't think you see it but these are kids. I'm a adult. I want to help." Kanan said standing up.

"Let's all go." Radio said getting a nod from Astrid. Wind perked up and smiled a bit.

"Tomorrow morning?" Wind asked.

They all nodded in their agreement.

 **Hey friends! So I didn't get much to write because Bullseye here had to go ahead a write about everything! X3 well teamwork! Haha! Well peace! We will be back!**

 **~Destiny And Bullseye**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's not easy for me to say this but...I've lost my passion for writing. It isn't writers block or me being lazy, but I really can't write anymore. This doesn't mean I'm stopping, it just means everything will be on Hiatus, so I'm very sorry guys. If anyone wants to help me start again, that would be great. Anyway, I'm very sorry, but please enjoy everyone else's story. Goodbye, I love you all**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to clear something up. I wasn't trying to gain support or get people to feel sorry for me, I was just letting everyone know why I'm not updating. It was attention seeking or anything, I just didn't want my readers to be waiting for nothing. I got a few new books for Christmas so hopefully I can start writing again soon. Sorry for the confusion, I know a few people got the wrong idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it's been aw** **hile hasn't it...BUT GUESS WHAT. WE ARE BACK! If you haven't guessed it yet, yes it is Destiny! I thought I should have started the chapter for Bullseye so guess we're startin with me!**

 **Chapter 11: Forgotten memories**

It was nightfall. The nights were colder and the clouds blocked the moon the showed bright in the night sky. The wind was slowly blowing, peacefully. In the forgotten city of a forgotten planet, snow started to fall to the ground. The small white flakes danced beautifully around towards the ground.

Shivering not to far away. Hid a young teen in a large blue garbage bin. The lid was shut and that was her only way out. Creatures of the dead would try to get in. There foul stench made the girl gag. But then again, she was the one in the bin. Taking off her shoe, she took off her sock and wrapped it around her bleeding open wound. She didn't really want to bleed out in a garbage bin. Shifting positions, she huddled her body closer to her chest so she wouldn't freeze. But the temperatures were dropping. Shivering, Destiny reached for a broken radio that she kept in her pockets. Well for her it was broken, she spoke into it. But she got no responses. Only static. Thisss...iss Desstiny.. I need help. I'm trapped, sssurrounded by the d-" then the power circuit froze and the radio shut down. Throwing away the radio, the girl huddled closer to her body trying to get the little more body warmth left.

Tears swelled a bit in Destiny's eyes. She was alone and was going to freeze to death. Her thin black sweater didn't do much in this weather. Laying down on the trash, she winced at the pain her arm was still cut and bleeding. The blood started to cling to her arm as it became colder.

Shivering, she pulled down her sleeve and held her arm even though the blood would leak threw her sweater and the thin sock she wrapped around it. The dead rammed into the garbage bin causing her to jump. Then she started to yell every curse would she knew, in alphabetical order.

It was almost dawn. She had a restless sleep. The dead kept her up, they not only smelt her fear but her blood. Fear was just a word she continued to tell herself as she grew afraid in the darkness. She didn't dare get up and open the garbage bin lid. She knew the consequences of that. Moving her shaking hand to her lips and then her eyebrows she felt they were glazed with frost. Destiny wanted to cry again, but the tears froze to her face. Her face was pale and whitened by the frost that formed. It became so cold, her body numbed. The pain from her arm wasn't stinging any longer. It was just so cold the blood froze."H-he..lp.." She whimpered to herself. "Br-other..." Destiny knew no one would hear her. She didn't want to waste her breath shouting for help. The girl wanted to jump from the bin and make a run for it but she knew that she would get torn to shreds and eaten if she was caught. Destiny wasn't afraid of being bit anymore, but being bit and being eaten are the same fate. You both die either way on the inside. She closed her eyes after feeling her breath quicken. "God damn it. How long does death take?!" She growled to herself as she stomped at the garbage bin wall. Her heart slowed down a bit and her adrenaline stopped running. Taking one more deep breath she put her head back and awaited death. Destiny didn't want to die this way. She always told herself she was going to die with a gun in her hand but instead she had her pocket knife that was about 6 inches long. Wouldn't do much damage to a zombie. A human, it caused more damage physically and mentally. It was amazing how much long sleeves could hide from the world.

Wind was up earlier than everyone else. She watched her friends sleep as white snowflakes drifted from the sky. She was going to awake them once she was up but the ground was covered in light snow. Their fire was out and the blankets from the truck didn't keep them to warm. So after Wind got up, she started the fire and began to walk towards the abandoned city. Her bag was tossed over her shoulder and her hair was in a messy bun. She had no intentions on stopping and putting her friends in danger. The teen grew up around the cold weather and was used to it. But that doesn't mean she wasn't still cold. The weather was colder than it should have been. Not glancing back from where her family slept she took a deep breath then got down on one knee. Wind closed her eyes and felt the earth with her one hand. The snowy ground was wet and cold. But it still had a tangy smell of dry leaves and grass. Opening her eyes, Wind started to walk towards the city. She didn't stop no matter how tired she got.

Following the road, Wind listened to the sound of her feet hitting the pavement. Once the city came into view. Wind stopped. Catching her breath. The girl smiled knowing she would be with her friend again. When she found Destiny, she would give her the biggest lecture of her life than, she would embrace her. Wind was never to fond of Bullseye. Once she found out Destiny went to find him, Wind was pissed. Never would she trust him and she despised it when Destiny called Bullseye brother. Her friend never called her sister. It made her angry and a little jealous. Wind never understood why Destiny called people her brother and sister, she just thought that Destiny did that because she trusted everyone like family. That they were one big family. Wind wasn't trusting. She didn't like other people other than Destiny. She acted friendly when other people from FanFic were around. But truly, Wind didn't trust anyone but herself and Destiny.

Later that morning...

"Shit!" Radio snarled when she woke up to find Wind gone. Then snow covered their fire and one by one everyone was getting up.

 **Hey guys! It's been too long. I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything recently but a lot of stuff has been happening…and I've been lazy. Anyway, enjoy the story! Also, Thanks to Des for helping me get back into this. ~Bullseye**

 **With Bullseye**

Bullseye had left the girls to talk in a storage room while he threw the Empire off their trail. He had done everything he could think of yet the officer still persisted that they were in the building.

"Hey! You!" Bullseye swiftly turned on the spot to see two troopers walk towards him with their weapons raised. "Hands where I can see them!"

"Do I know you?" Bullseye asked as he raised his hands. "You sound like a Tom"

"Shut up!" The trooper grabbed the teens hands and bound them behind his back. "Call it in"

"You know; I'm only looking for food" He said with a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" The trooper adjusted his weapon, giving Bullseye the idea he was new. "I'll smack it off your face"

"Of course you will" Bullseye rolled his eyes as he heard the other trooper talking over the radio. "I assume you never fired that at someone before."

"Shut up or I'll shut you up" The Stormtrooper grabbed the back of Bullseye's head and smashed the front into a wall, causing him to bleed from his head and nose.

The second trooper grabbed the first one and shook his head, saying "The prisoner is no use with a concussion." At that moment an officer in black walked in with two heavy troopers and a bounty hunter.

"Well, it's early Christmas." The officer grinned and waved his hands, signalling more troopers to enter the room. "So, will you accept my offer now?"

Bullseye smirked and just looked at the officer, not saying a word. Of course, with Imperial impatience, the officer shot a bolt next to Bullseye's feet.

"Fett, you're here for your bounty, go find them" With that, the bounty hunter turned and walked away. "So, will you need any more persuasion?"

"I just remembered that troopers name" Bullseye smirked and began to dive to the ground shouting. "It was distraction!"

As the words left his mouth, a volley of blaster fire came from the debris and rooms, killing the troopers and seriously injuring the officer. Chiibe then emerged from one of the rooms and laughed.

"You need to work on that" The girl giggled as she slashed the throat of the officer that laid beneath her.

"I know" Bullseye nodded in thanks as Oscar, Diamond, Dragon and Tiger emerged from the surrounding rooms. "You guys head back to base and alert everyone while I locate the fuel."

"You sure?" Dragon asked as she adjusted her hair, already knowing the answer. "See ya"

Chiibe smiled and waved as she skipped off, leaving a vibro knife behind.

Bullseye picked up the vibro knife, a pistol and an imperial blaster. He reached for his scarf before realising he no longer had it. Sighing, he sent off towards the tower. He knew there was a refuelling station set up but the private army that had based here, but he didn't know if it was empty. Walking out of the building, he heard screams and set off in that direction. He jumped over bins, diving under broken fences and climbing the buildings to stay as far away from the dead as possible. Before long, the screaming stopped and Bullseye lost track of where they were coming from.

Bullseye frowned and entered a nearby building for shelter, he sat down and looked at the wound on his hand. It had become infected and if nothing was done then we would lose it, not knowing where he was or where to find the solution to his problem, he shut his eyes. He listened to his breath, he felt his chest rise and fall repeatedly, he felt his hand tingle. Wait, tingle? It felt wet too, like something had licked it. Bullseye had opened his eyes to see the wolf pup curled against his body, sleeping on Bullseye's hand.

"Hey buddy" Smiling, Bullseye picked up the pup and put him in his shirt to provide warmth. "It's just you and me"

After he saw the pups eyes, he suddenly remembered Destiny when she was a playful pup, always shadowing Bullseye like her life depended on it, but the boy didn't mind, he loved having his little sister around.

"Des, if you can hear me, please forgive me"

 **Hey! Sorry that's shorter than usual but I need to get back into the grove. Thanks again to Destiny who helped me write this chapter, but an even bigger thank you to everyone who reads this. Me and Des would have never got this far without any of you, so to thank you, I may be starting a competition, if Des approves. Anyway, see ya later guys, and keep reading. ~Bullseye**


End file.
